I Know You're Lying
by ALD15
Summary: Jasper knows Bella and Edward's relationship isn't perfect and he wants to fix that. Jasper/Bella friendship. Set between New Moon and Eclipse.


**A/N: This is just a little one shot from Jasper's point of view. It just came into my head whne I was trying to figure out something to write. Anyway this is for my friend Steph or SoulSearcher95 as she is known on here. Go check out her stories, she's a great writer. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

><p>I found her, sitting on the river bank staring into the forest. The whole family, apart from Esme who is in the house, are out. Carlisle is at work and the rest have gone hunting except me. I already fed earlier. I've been doing that a lot recently ever since we came back to Forks.<p>

It has been two weeks since Bella and Edward had returned from Italy and everything seems to have gone back to normal but I know the truth. I can read her emotions after all.

I've never let Edward see into my mind to find out what her exact emotions are although he has tried many times. A person's emotions are their own, just like their thoughts are and I thought he would comprehend that. But apparently to him there is a difference. He can't read her mind so he wants to finds out how she feels another way and to do that he has to invade my mind. I keep telling him that he'll just have to talk to her if he's worried but he refused to of course. That's a thing lacking in their relationship; communication.

Neither of them has talked about what had happened over the last few months in detail. They just choose to ignore it and carry on like it never happened. Nevertheless, it did and they have to accept that.

Then there's the mutt. Bella had tried to get Edward to understand how important her wolf friend is to her but he doesn't listen. He says he's too dangerous; that the dog could hurt her by accident. I would normally agree with him however Bella made a good point; Jacob never harmed her once while Edward was away. I feel both of their frustration. And Edward's jealousy.

That is why I've come to talk to her today. Their relationship is far from perfect and I want to help. Sure I still feel some guilt for what had happened but she didn't blame me, she actually forgave me and yes, I may feel like I owe her but I think of her as a sister. I just want her to be happy.

"Hello Bella." I say, sitting down next to her. She looked towards me, smile lighting up her face.

"Hey Jasper. What can I do for you?"

I laugh. "What makes you think I want something from you?"

"Well," She looks down and blushes, "We never really hang out, just the two of us. I just wondered what brought you down here." I grin at her, trying to reassure her.

"I just want to talk…" I trail off. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

"Bella, I know you haven't actually forgiven Edward for what he did." The smile slips of her face and she looks at the ground.

"I've tried Jasper, I really have. It's just I can't get past it. He lied, he always lies. He always says it's for my safety but if this is ever going to work he need to tell me the truth. I've tried talking to him but he won't listen!" I put a calming hand on her shoulder as she was getting increasingly frustrated again.

"I know. You don't have to forgive him straight away. However, you complain about him lying to you when in fact you're doing the same thing."

She sighed and looked thoughtful. I could feel the love, anger, frustration and unworthiness rolling off her in waves.

"I'm scared that he'll leave again." She whispers, glancing at me. "I just wanted him to stay."

"How many times to I have to tell you? You. Are. Worth. It." I tell her. "He won't leave again, he'll be stupid to. Plus he knows I'll hunt him down and kick his ass."

She looked over at me, feeling confused. I smile at her and explain.

"I tried to convince him not to leave. I even volunteered to go myself because of what I did. But he didn't listen because he's so stubborn! He thinks he knows what's best but he doesn't. I told him how it would affect you but he didn't listen."

"Why did everyone else leave though? Surely they could've fought him on it." She asked.

"I personally thought I should go so I could work on my bloodlust. I hate being the weak link in the family. As for the others, you'll have to ask them." I did know why everyone did go, but I thought it would be best if she had that conversation with each of them.

"Oh."

"Look, Bella." She looks over at me. "Just talk to him, will you. Make him listen."

"Ok, Jasper. I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Edward if you tell the family the secret you're keeping from them." She smirks at my shocked and confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon! I figured out why blood affects you so much. Yeah you used to feed of humans for a long time, I know that. But you struggle for other reasons don't you?"

I stay silent, waiting for her to continue. Could she have possibly guessed why I find it hard to deal with my bloodlust?

"Thirst is an emotion. And you are an empath. You can feel their thirst can't you?" She questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I couldn't believe it! How did she manage to figure it out when the others couldn't? And she's human for God's sake! "How did you know?"

"You weren't bothered by my blood when we were in that hotel in Phoenix or in the ballet studio when my blood was pooled around me-"

"Yeah but I had to leave the room." I tell her.

"So did Emmett. And he's apparently more controlled than you." She smirks at me again.

"Anyway," She carries on, "You were also perfectly fine after that. I know we didn't hang out so you weren't around me getting used to my scent like the others. But on my birthday, you didn't attack until Edward threw me into the coffee table and my arm was ripped open and everyone could smell my blood. Their bloodlust, apart from Carlisle's, affected you. And you couldn't help yourself. Especially since you felt Edward's thirst and I'm his singer." She grins at me, knowing that she is right. She feels proud of herself and I can admit I'm impressed. Not even Alice knew this.

"Ok then Bella. As soon as you talk to Edward, I'll tell the whole family what I've been hiding from them."

"So it's a deal?"

"Yes." I smile as I give her a one arm hug. We stare into the forest; waiting for the other's to come back. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. There won't be anymore chapters, I don't think. I'm just mainly concentrating on my story 'Beautiful Savior'.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
